


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [7]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: High School AU, I love High School AUs so much, Other, Wrestling Stable: Bullet Club, Wrestling Tag Team: The Young Bucks, flip's being terrorized, them jackson boys are mean, this is going to be several chapters long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Flip Gordon has some concerns when it comes to his new.... Friends? He's seeking guidance from the only counselor he thinks could maybe help.This is going to be multiple chapters. Most of them will be short. I promise.
Series: High Spots High [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Kudos: 3





	1. It All Started When...

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, we're going to spend the next five or so chapters listening to Flip Gordon regale Counselor Page with tales of terror. Those Jackson boys' harmless ribs aren't so harmless, after all. 
> 
> I wanted to do it in just one thing, but I want to explore all the ways that Flip's getting bullied and I don't want to write a 2000 word fic for that. I will get tired. So instead I'm just going to do a bunch of small things to see it. And I might have them Jackson boys, Kenny, and the rest of Bullet Club interject now and again to defend their 'harmless ribs.'  
Enjoy!  
-Mod Captain Dick

The counselor’s office was exactly what you’d expect it to be. Slightly uncomfortable, despite clear attempts to make it the opposite. Flip sat in a very uncomfortable chair with his backpack propped up against his shins on the floor, staring across the large wooden desk, behind which the white haired guidance counselor sat, fingers steepled together, watching him with interest. Flip wondered if it was considered unprofessional to wear t-shirts and loose pants to work, but then he supposed Principal Jericho wouldn’t have hired him to be the guidance counselor if he thought he was unprofessional. 

Mr. Page, or “Diamond” Dallas if you were feeling particularly friendly, eyed Flip with interest, icy blue eyes raking over the rather dejected looking teen. Flip had asked to come see him himself, which rarely happened. Usually if students were sent to him it was because they needed, well, guidance. Which is all that he could really give this kid. “Sit up straight, kid.” The smile on his face was warmer than the words, which was only slightly confusing. Flip adjusted his posture a little and rubbed the back of his neck. “I understand you’re comin’ in here because you’re havin’... Problems?” Which honestly wasn’t uncommon. The kids here were nothing short of wild. 

Maybe that’s why he loved them, and this job, so much. 

Flip nodded.

“Yeah uh… I don’t know. It’s those Jackson twins.” 

Page nodded sagely. The list of trouble-makers was long and variant. They’re definitely on it though. Usually what they’re doing is hazing, versus actual malicious acts of chaotic mess making. Dallas appreciated that, actually. He motioned for Flip to continue. 

“Well…” Flip paused and rubbed the back of his neck again, eyes on the floor, shoulders threatening to slump again. “It’s kind of a long story.”

Dallas glanced at the clock, ticking his lunch away on the wall opposite, and briefly considered telling Flip to come back when it was finished. But the way he saw it, this was important enough for him to come in here without Page having to have him pulled from class to talk. So that probably meant something. He sighed, mentally of course, and made the decision to just hear him out right now. It was for the best. And maybe by the end of their little chat, Flip won’t be so slouchy and he could give him some tips to keep the stress as minimal as possible. Nothing was quite as stressful as highschool, after all. And that was probably what this was about anyway. Especially if the Jackson boys were involved. “I got time.”


	2. The Saga Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip happens upon the Jackson boys after school. Everything goes down hill after that, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Flip gets his, I promise. I love all these boys. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

“Alright well-- - It all started when they ganged up on me. Nick said he wanted to show me a magic trick and they shoved me into my locker and locked me in there.” Somehow it felt right opening up to Counselor Page. Especially since he looked genuinely interested. And concerned. Or maybe that was just his face. Flip couldn’t tell. 

“Go on.”

\-------------

The next time Flip saw Matt and Nick Jackson, it was after school. Kenny Omega had apparently ditched them for something (Flip heard that he had an imaginary boyfriend or something in Japan. How true that was, he didn’t know, but if Flip had to put money on anything it would be that Kenny ditched them to talk to said boyfriend if he existed) and while they weren’t bitter or anything about it, they were bored. And bored Jacksons are the worst Jacksons. Especially bored Jacksons who are supposed to be inducting someone into a club without really telling said person they were inducting that they were in fact doing that at all. 

Instead it’d all come off as a very mean joke. 

More on that later. 

When Flip wandered into their range of vision, he was trying to cross the parking lot behind the school, because he had somewhere to be. The two boys were throwing something across the street. Or many somethings. Because whatever they were throwing didn’t come back. Whatever they were aiming at, Flip couldn’t see. Until they spotted him. They raised their arms at the same time to gesture for him to come over. This time, they were both wearing hats. And their hands were dirty. Flip really shouldn’t have listened after the locker rib but he wandered over anyway. Curiosity was incredibly difficult to ignore. Especially for him. 

“Hey, Flip.”

“Yeah. Hey, Flip.” 

“Hey guys…” 

“You wanna see what we’re up to, huh? You wanna know what we’re doing? Do you wanna know Flip? Do you really wanna know?” Matt looked incredibly serious as he stooped to palm one of the loose gravel rocks. “Do you?” Nick didn’t say anything, but his raised eyebrow told Flip that he was absolutely backing his brother up. 

“I… Guess?” The math homework in his backpack was telling him to get a move on. He wasn’t exactly the best at math anyway and he knew it was going to take longer to get done. And yet. Here he was. 

“You guess?” Nick looked affronted, leaning back just a little, a hand reaching to pat Matt’s shoulder. “He said he guesses, Matt. You believe that?” Matt scoffed and reared back to hurl his rock across the street where it missed the trash can he was aiming for by way too much. He didn’t say anything about that though. 

Flip could see it now. A metal, round, trash can that looked perfectly like it could hold a couple rocks. He frowned. “You’re-- - You’re throwing rocks?”

“Hah! Throwing rocks. Can you believe this guy?” Matt swat at Flip’s chest. Flip glanced down, confusion furrowing his brow. 

“Throwing rocks. C’mon Flip. We’re not just throwing rocks, Flip. Flip,” Nick took a step forward, scooped up his own rock and shot for the trashcan himself. His aim was just as bad as Matt’s and it hit the ground across the street and rolled a few times before it stopped, “Flip we’re hitting trash cans. Seriously. This guy.” He rolled his eyes and stooped to pick up another rock. 

“.... Cool.” Flip offered, a confused smile on his lips as he turned to leave. Matt’s hand came out and gripped the wrist holding his backpack strap. Flip’s eyes widened just a little. At least they couldn’t stuff him in the locker this time. There was no locker. There were just rocks and a trash can. And twin boys that Flip couldn’t even start to figure out. 

“**Where do you think _you’re_ going**?” 

Flip swallowed hard. He didn’t have an answer. Nick came into his field of vision, eyes wide and blue and somehow more terrifying than Matt’s. He had a rock in his hand.

“You wanna throw this rock, Flip?” 

“Not-- - Not really….” 

The two brothers picked up Flip by his arms, fingers winding around his shoulders. Lifting him from the pavement, the two brothers shuffled across the street with a speed that Flip couldn’t even imagine being able to describe, and towards the trash can. Without a word, they tipped him over and into the trash can, which was thankfully not super full of trash. It was a relatively easy fit, and honestly they were very gentle when they put him down, but his legs were still in the air and they were still kicking and Flip was pretty damn sure he heard them cackling to themselves. And he was sure he heard a high-five. But all he could really see was the bottom of the trash can. 

From overhead, something blocked out whatever sunlight could filter in around his body and reach the bottom of the can. Two heads. And in unison, the Jacksons said the same thing Matt had said when they shoved him in his locker. “Welcome to High Spots High!” 

Then they dumped their rocks on top of his backpack where it hung around his ears from his sudden inversion and disappeared. Flip found himself wondering why he’d even bothered to go over to talk to them in the first place. He should probably know better by now.


End file.
